Holy Grail, Faitful Servant
by 4ever NaruIno
Summary: What happen when our blond hero get sucked into another dimension in where he has to fight for the holy grail! Can he really sacrifice his attitude to attain the holy grail? NarutoxFate/Stay Night Crossover
1. Prologue

**A/N: this is my 4th**** fan fiction and I think this will also last like the 3****rd**** fan fiction I wrote. I will update this every other week. Beneath magic and Power will also follow.**

**I re- edit this chapter as xordz pointed out the errors of my ways…**

**Beserkians Fury made a point that I should it a single pairing… But I'll see what is my decision on the 3****rd**** chapter of the story. So keep playing tug of war! Harem vs. Single pairing! I am not Worthy...**

**To all others… thx for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto and Fate/ Stay night**

**Without further ado, Presenting Holy Grail, Faithful Servant!**

* * *

(Unknown)

Two figures can be seen fighting in the area where the one holding a spear and was wearing what seems to be an armor was winning over his opponent which apparently is a girl. The black haired girl in a ponytail was panting as her vision blurred. The guy in the lance smirked as he approached the weakened lady.

"So this is Rin Tosaka? Pathetic. I think I'll make your death quick since your not worth existing." He said as she approached.

The said girl sneered as she spat out blood to the man's face. "Fuck you Lancer." She said.

Lancer wiped out the blood on his cheek and ready his weapon. "Meet your father in hell." He smirked as he position himself.

_'Am I going to die? Will I put my father's wishes in vain? No... no, I won't!' _Rin thought as the the lance swoop to her. But before the lance pierce her, a light appeared around her, blinding the opponent.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Two battered and bloody bodies were standing facing each other in the Valley of the End. Both glared at each other as first figure, who has black hair and bloody red eyes with a strange pattern spoke.

"Eh, Dobe, ready for another round?" He smirked

"Of course. My mission is to bring you back to Konoha wether you like it or not, Teme!" The second figure, who have blond hair and deep blue eyes replied.

"Hmf, Like you could. Your just a Loser." as he disappeared.

The blond raised his kunai as he anticipated the blow. But just about both kunai clash, a white light enveloped the blonde as a second later, the blond is gone.

The first figure stared in shock to where the blond was. "Dobe?" He said as he kept staring.

* * *

(Back to the first scene)

*CLANG*

The lance hit something metallic. Lancer look at the figure as he stared in shock. "A Servant?" he said in disbelief.

Rin, who is staring at the blond in amazement and awe, spoke "Who are you?"

The figure was taken by surprise as he look at the situation.

'_What the fuck?!?! What's going on here??? One second I'm by Sasuke then later, this!' _He thought as he went through some theories concerning the matter.

* * *

(Inside the man's mindscape)

Inside a giant cage in what appears to be a sewer, two big red eyes though of the events that was playing now. _**'So the Holy Grail war started… damn, I wish I was the one outside… If it weren't for that blasted Yondaime I would be the one playing! *sigh* I guess it's time…' **_The creature thought as he called out to the boy. **"Oy, Kit!"**

The man appeared out of nowhere as he stared at the creature. "What do you want, Kyuubi? I'm in a sticky situation here!" He growled.

Kyuubi dismissed the insult immediately as there is no more time. **"You, kit, will help the girl behind you as you are the servant of the girl." **He said.

The man look at Kyuubi questioningly but before he can answer back Kyuubi spoke.

"**We don't have much time Naruto! Just protect her! I'll explain it as soon as this battle is over, and tell the girl your Archer." **Kyuubi said and pushed Naruto out of his mindscape.

* * *

(Outside)

Naruto snapped out of conciousnesss and look at the girl behind him and said. "I'm Archer and apparently I have to protect you." Rin eyes widened. "You're my summon?" She said as she point at him.

"Oh so this is archer… he looks like a wimp to me." Lancer smirked as he jumped back.

A tick mark appeared in Naruto's forehead indicating his angry "I'll show you who's a wimp, wimp!." He then made a gesture. "Miss, I advise to stay away and let me fight." He then glared at Lancer "And besides… Men shouldn't hurt a girl, wimp!"

Rin nodded and stood up and moved away.

Lancer glared back. "She's my enemy and I defeat enemies! NOW DIE!" Lancer immediately rushed into battle. "HYAAA!!!" He cried as he swing his lance at Naruto who dodged them in instincts. Naruto them retaliated by striking back.

Blow for blow Naruto and Lancer striked but only Naruto came out unscathed. Both jumped back.

"Teme…" Lancer growled.

"I have enough of this game…" He said in a serious tone as he made a familiar cross- shaped seal and cried out. **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" **

Suddenly an army of Narutos went into existence in a poof of smoke, ready for anything.

"Wh- what the hell?!?! Illusions?" He said as he look at the army in shock and disbelief.

Then one Naruto clone appeared out of nowhere and punched lancer in the gut. "Impossible… They're real?!?" He said disbelievingly as he punched to the air. Then another went below him and him in the gut again, sending him higher. Then suddenly, The rest of the Naruto clones cried as he they all punched in the back. **"NARUTO BARRAGE 2K SPECIAL!!!"**

Lancer crashed into the ground making a HUGE crater. Naruto landed safely and dispelled all the clones. Naruto went to his master who stared in shock and awe.

'_Is this my servant? Tell me I'm dreaming…' _Rin thought as she pinched herself. She winced. _'It's not…'_

Naruto looked at Rin strangely as she pinched herself. After a moment of silence he spoke. "Are you ok?" He looked into her eyes.

Rin, in turn, looked back and stared at his eyes, mesmerized of the color. _'This is my servant, Archer…' _She thought.

Naruto feeling uncomfortable at her staring broke the ice. "Um, Master?" He asked concerned.

Rin snapped out as she looked away blushing. "U- um, Of course I'm ok Archer!."

"Oh, ok. Shall we go home?" He asked. Rin nodded. He then tried to carry her but Rin refuse as she can walk. "Lead the way, Miss…." he said.

"Call me Rin…" she replied, steam going out of her ears.

"Oh, ok Rin- san." he said cheerfully. They then left, Naruto following Rin.

Lancer, who was crawling out of the crater, growled "When I see that teme I'll rip him into two!!!" He shouted as he disappeared into the night.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Tadaa!!! How's that??? Hope you like it. R&R BTW.

**Pairing will be maybe a harem… or a plain single pairing? Meh, you choose.**

**Till next time!**

**Peace out!**


	2. Explanation

**A/N: Yo! Sorry about late entries, but I have to visit relatives last week and so I wrote my story in a notebook instead to be encoded now. So beh!**

**Alkmon: It will be explain in this chapter so read!**

**Disclaimer: same as chapter 1**

**Without further ado, here's the second chapter of Holy grail, Faithful servant!**

* * *

(At Rin's home)

Naruto carried the sleeping body of Rin to her bed since she collapsed when they arrived at her house. After that, Naruto when to her roof and begun to meditate.

* * *

(In Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto arrived at his sewer like mindscape and looked at the huge cage before him.

"Hey fox! I need answers, NOW!" He shouted.

Suddenly to big eyes appeared behind the cage and stared at his host.

"Keep it down, kit, your destroying my eardrums!" He replied while covering his ears.

"I followed your instructions and protected the girl, now I want answers." He glared at the fox.

Kyuubi sighed. "Impatient are we? Well sit then, we have a lot to talk about." He said.

Naruto complied and was eager to hear an explanation.

"Well kit, before I start…" light then engulfed him as he transformed. Naruto covered his eyes at the brightness. After the light died down, Naruto looked at the fox only to be shocked at the sight.

There stands a white haired man with a red trench coat and black pants, he has nine tails sticking out at his back and two small sword which resembled ying and yang were mounted at his sides. (Just think about the original archer, only with tails in his butt, I mean back.)

Naruto was shocked but it was changed to confusion. "Who are you? And where the hell is Kyuubi?!?!" He shouted.

A tick mark appeared on Kyuubi's forehead as he went out the cage and bonk Naruto in the head.

"I'm Kyuubi, you idiot!" He said angrily.

"ow…" Naruto rubbed the bump on his head. Then his eyes widen in shock. "Your Kyuubi?!?! How can you be released?!?! It's impossible! I'm gonna die!!!" He said as he run around the room screaming.

Kyuubi bonk his head again and shouted. "CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP LISTEN TO ME GAKI?!?!"

Naruto clamed down and sat while still rubbing his two bumps.

"To answer your question, yes I am Kyuubi and I am not released, I'm still chained to the cage." He said while pointing at the shackles he has at his ankles that is connected to the cage.

"Now, no questions until the end of my explanations, ok gaki?" He said as he looked at Naruto nodding

"Ok, I'll start at the beginning, I have no name since I don't remember my name nor my past. So basically I'm no one, I only remember my previous Holy grail war, which is… um… umptinth year ago. Now, you are wondering what is this 'Holy Grail war' correct?" He asked as he looked at Naruto who nodded. "This war is the battle of warriors from stories, legends, or tales of the past and their masters for the divine item, the holy grail, which gives the master and the warrior one wish, any wish at all. Thus, calling the war the Holy Grail war. But if you 'die' during the war, you are transported back to you time and wait till the next. However, you will not remember the faces of those who fought and fought for. Now, your still wondering how is it connected to you, am I right?" Naruto nodded again. "It's started during my last war… when I 'died' during my battle for the grail…."

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Archer was panting as he desperately defend himself. His master, face unknown, died during the battle._

_His opponent, however, was unscathed_ _and was actually smirking. "My, my, still standing?"_

_Archer glared at her. "Just shut up, whore." He said as he panted._

_This angered the figure. "You dare mock me, Archer? Then I'll make you regret saying to me!" She shouted as she chanted an incantation. Then suddenly, from out of nowhere, yellow aura engulfed archer as he struggled to breath. "Be thankful, I'm giving you power." She smirked._

_Archer, however, wouldn't die without a fight spat on her face. Angering the figure more._

_The figure then wiped the spit and chanted another spell. "You know what? I'll forever curse you with this, and you will roam another world for eternity alone!" She shouted as the yellow aura changed to red and suffocated archer. Before archer died, He heard his killer's last words. "Till we meet again, Good bye, Kyuubi."_

FLASHBACK END

* * *

"After I regained consciousness, I'm in an unknown territory, or better yet, an unknown universe. I then felt someones eyes on me and when I turned around I saw one man and striked a deal with me, but I denied it. Thus, he was defeated by what you call the first hokage." Naruto widen at this. "Yes, Naruto the man's name is Madara Uchiha. And it only got worse, he is what you call, immortal and after several years, he controlled me using those accursed eyes. And the rest is history." He finished his explanation and asked. "So any questions?"

Naruto was in a state of shock, confusion, and anger.

Shock because he realized that Kyuubi is a warrior from a story book.

Confusion because he still didn't what' the connection between him and the war.

And anger because of the two figures that ruined Kyuubi, or rather Archer's life.

"Um, What's the connection between me and the war?" He asked.

Kyuubi slapped his head in annoyance. Is this kid stupid or what?

"Basically, because I'm sealed in you means that you are carrying my identity of archer. Thus you entering the war. Understand.?"

"Ah… I see… COOL! Can you do some crazy moves or maybe whoop ass or maybe…" Naruto ranted annoying Kyuubi more.

" I'll be training you for the war, starting tomorrow, and you have no say in this." He said.

And before Naruto would answer back he was kick out of the sewer, literally. Thus, him going back to consciousness.

* * *

(In the real world)

Naruto opened his eyes and recalled what they talked earlier. He then lied down and drifted to sleep but not saying these words.

"This is so fucked up."

**

* * *

**

A/N: There you go! Hope you like it! I was wondering if you like to change the pairings to Narutox Illyasviel? But, if not, then Rin Tosaka still…

**So vote! R&R BTW!!!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	3. Training and Survaillance

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO NOR FATE/STAY NIGHT

* * *

(Next Day)

Rin woke up a little dazed about last night. She dressed up and moved to her door. She then exited her room but she does, she became shock. What she saw is a squad of Naruto doing various household chores. With a shock expression, she shouted "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?!?!"

(In a clearing near Rin's house)

Naruto was currently training under the wing of the Kyuubi also known as archer. After an intense physical training he consulted on Kyuubi.

'Where should I start Fuzz ball?' He said. A tick mark appeared on Kyuubi's head.

"Gaki… STOP CALLING ME FUZZ BALL!!! It's Kyuubi-sensei." He shouted in his mind. Naruto grabbed his head like a headache had appeared.

"Ok, ok! Sheesh! Train me already Kyuubi… sensei… *Hack*" He said in hesitation.

"That's better. Well, what were going to do today is to summon my two sword, ying and yang." He said simply.

"I'm going to summon weapons? COOL!!! Yea~! I rock! Wohoo!" Naruto jumped around the clearing like an idiot.

"Shut It! I'm teaching for the sole purpose of letting you inherit my work but if your going to act like that then maybe it's better for you to die!" He said glaring intensely at the bars.

Naruto calmed down upon hearing this. "Fine… Tell me how to do it." He sighed.

"Concentrate on two blades representing ying and yang and let it materialize in your hand. It may detect my aura since I'm in you." He explained.

"Ok… This will be a piece of cake!" He said excitingly as he concentrated hard on both his hands.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "I doubt it gaki."

After sometime, Naruto screamed in frustration. "Why can't I get it?!?!"

Kyuubi was napping at the cage of Naruto like a fox he is.

"One more time…" He said as he concentrated hard on his hands.

A spark ignited on both his hand.

Then a shape appeared.

The shape took form but not materialized.

Then, His head hurt… and he lost concentration… then blushed hard.

* * *

(Earlier in the Tohsaka Residence)

Rin was currently casually eating at the table, Breakfast served personally by the clone. She eventually adjusted to them, though slightly. She finished her plated and left the table. When she arrive in her room to get ready for school she saw two Naruto examining her lingerie as if they didn't know what it was. A large tick appeared of her forehead and came near to them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" She screamed as she bonked both their heads thus poofing them out of existence.

(Back to the original Naruto)

'_Woah, woah! Mental images!!! Must hide them!'_ Naruto thought as he blushed madly remembering what the clone sent him. _'I think it's weird...'_

Before Naruto could go back to training, Kyuubi stopped him. "It ain't working gaki, we'll continue this tomorrow." Naruto looked horrified.

"But, but, sensei!" He complained.

"Tomorrow gaki when your in full attention." He said simply. Leaving Naruto's head hanging. Then he turn begrudgingly back her master's house.

* * *

(Tohsaka's residence)

Rin is currently leaving for school after beating all of the clones mercilessly in her rage. She was about to leave when she saw Naruto heading out bathroom half-naked. This fueled Rin's anger.

"I thought that I got rid of you pest!" She yelled as she tried to punched him but failed because he caught it one handed.

"Hm? Oh, Rin- san, where are you going in this fine weather?" He asked casually as possible but on his mind his thinking. _'Don't blush, don't blush, Damn it! Act Casual like it never happened!' _

"You don't remember anything about the incident earlier?" She said looking suspiciously at Naruto.

Naruto began to sweat. "Um, I'm sorry but my clones, if physical force is used, it's information doesn't come back to me." He said as casual as he could.

Rin stared at Naruto, then look away. "Good. Now dress up, We have to cover up grounds to watch for other servants." She said as she stood by the door.

"Of course." He said as he dressed up.

* * *

(Fuyuki City)

The pair was currently walking through the city, Rin showing Naruto the structure. She looked at Naruto and was surprised how big his eyes looked when he looked the structures as if this is all new to him.

"You never been to a city?" She asked.

Naruto looked back at her then looked back at the building both hands on the back of his head. "Yeah, It's my first time. I never went to a city only a village." He replied.

"Ows? What is this village you spoke of?" She asked inn curiosity.

He was about to answer when archer interfered. "Hey! Don't reveal yourself openly! You aren't supposed to remember something!" He said.

'_I see… thank Furball.'_ He thought

"Archer?" Rin said snapping Naruto back to reality.

"A-ah I'm sorry, I can't remember about it…" He said.

"I see… thank you anyway…" She said politely. _'typical. Servant shouldn't reveal about their past.'_

They explored the city in and out. Naruto memorized the geography and both were drinking coffee at a café shop.

"So, Here's the plan of action." Rin started. Naruto was drinking leisurely at the coffee nodding at her. "You were to scout masters and their servants and report them to me. Even incidents that you think that involved the work of a servant ok?"

Naruto nodded again. " Sure, though I desire to know more about this place." He said. In his mind he was congratulating himself for good conduct so far.

"Sure. Let's go then." Rin said. Just when they were about to exit the café, a scream was geard near them.

"What was that?" Rin said.

"let's find out." Naruto replied as they rushed to the scene of the crime.

**

* * *

A/N: Well, That's a cliffhanger. Myabe…. Anayway! Though It's been long I'm relieved of writer's block and another thing I'm on vacation! Yeah babeh!!!**

**I decided not to include the girl. It's sticking to Rin/Naruto!**

**Review please I appreciate it after a long absence.**

**PEACE OUT!!!**


	4. Investigation

**I do NOT Own Naruto or Fate/stay night.**

* * *

(Fuyuki City, Night)

Two figures identified as Rin Tohsaka and her servant, Naruto was investigating the crime scene located at a business center located at a skyscraper of the city. Apparently they were sniffing around for clues.

"I don't get why we're investigating this at night when we can do it at day." Naruto mumbled.

"Because, we can't interfere with the police's work. It is essential for a master and her servant to keep secret from the public. Got it?" She lectured.

"I get it, I get it. Sheesh, I swear, you nag like someone I knew." Naruto mumbled as he looked around the place.

As they searched a shadow moved from the corridors, not obvious that Rin didn't pay attention but Naruto caught wind of it and walked towards the direction of the figure. Rin looked at Naruto questioningly and followed him. Once they arrived at the rooftop Naruto looked around. Rin then got frustrated.

"What's going on here archer? I don't see anything suspicious." She said as she looked at him, demanding an answer.

"Shhhh.... I hear something." He said as he listened to the wind.

'_Is it in the right? left? Below?' _He thought as he looked for the figure. Then he realized where it is.

'_Above!'_ He mentally screamed as he looked up. He saw the figure diving for his master. With quick reflexes, he grabbed, ducked, and rolled her master, avoiding the strike of the large figure.

Rin was shocked but kept her composure, she stood up and looked closely at figure. "What the hell was that?" She said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion then the lamp of the rooftop turned on, shocking the two as they see their attacker.

There revealed a creature with a deformed body. Though the shape is human, one can see it's appearance is bloody and have long fingernails in its hand.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"A chimera. Someone might have summon it here." Rin explained. Before she can explain it farther, It spoke.

"**Mmm, I railed in good food! I'll eat the girl first since she's tasty, so sit back boy, your coming next." **It said as it walks towards Rin.

"As if, you won't lay a hand on her, teme." He said as he defended Rin but was pushed aside by her.

"I can fight too you know." She said looking at Naruto smiling. Naruto smiled back.

"Of course, let's round him up!" He yelled as he charged to battle followed by Rin. The chimera became annoyed and attacked them

"Die, fool!" It said as it attacked Naruto with its claws of a fingernails. Naruto dodged it and tried to counter it but missed, making him open. The Chimera saw this and took advantage of the moment as he tried to stab Naruto with its nails. Naruto's eye narrowed and he bended his body backward quickly, dodging the nails if only narrowly, He then does the backhand spring to move back. At the same time Rin fired her fire bullets towards the chimera. It quickly deflected the blows. Naruto jumped through the air and threw his kunai, then announced his jutsu. "KAGE KUNAI NO JUTSU!" The jutsu activated as the single kunai became a hail as it showered toward it. It still deflected it but some made their ways through, inflicting damage to the monster. The monster got enrage and was about to retaliate when it heard a shout from behind. It looked behind and it saw Rin casted her spell and a big ball of fire is all it saw before it died.

After the battle, both Naruto and Rin sighed in relief. Rin then questioned about the chimera.

"So the chimera is what caused all these. Makes you realized that the police is sloppy doing their work if they can't sense a chimera lurking on the building." Rin Sighed.

"Who, or what, summoned it?" Rin said in a thinking pose. Naruto shrugged.

"Not a kind summoner that's what." He replied without a care.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Rin rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"My pleasure." He said mockingly. "So what's the next course of action your oh- so- highness?"

A tick appeared on Rin's forehead as she twitched in annoyance. "We search around a bit more before we call it a day." Naruto nodded.

"Understood." He said as they continue their search.

* * *

(Naruto's mind)

Archer is contemplating on the event that took place earlier.

'_**Something is amiss here... I felt that this game has more than meets the eye.'**_He thought.

"**Hey Gaki!" **He called out as Naruto appeared to the cage.

"What is it Fuzzball?" He asked in annoyance. "I still have to investigate this ground."

"**Don't call me that! And for your information, your training will be more intense for the coming days. You will need my noble phantasm if your going to be me in the game." **Kyuubi huffed.

"Noble what?" He looked at Kyuubi questioningly.

Kyuubi sighed in annoyance. "**Noble Phantasm. It is the technique that let us turn the tide of battle. But at the same time reveal our identity. Thus, we only use it when in critical condition. But since you still haven't summoned my ace weapons and lack training, we cannot go to that yet.**" He explained.

Naruto groaned at this. "Why not? I mean it's not like the weapons is needed in the technique." He complained.

"**Because gaki, it's not the weapons I'm aiming for it's the tracing technique I'm after. My phantasm is worthless without the technique.**" He replied like it's the obvious thing in the world.

"So what IS your noble phantasm?" Naruto asked.

"**You'll find out soon enough. So get the hell out and finish your search.**" He huffed as Naruto was force out of his mindscape.

* * *

(Back to the real world)

Naruto snapped back to reality. He then dismissed his clones and had received all info regarding the place.

"Archer, It's time we leave, I still have school tomorrow." Rin said as she walked out the building. Naruto catched up to her.

"School huh? Mind if I look around your school?" He asked. Rin just shrugged.

"Of course. Just stay out of sight. It wouldn't be good if you got found out." She replied.

They went home and slept. Ready for tomorrow for anything that awaits.

**

* * *

Yea, That's the end of the chapter. Kinda rushed since I'm rushing my work. But hey! At least I updated right?**

**The next chapter will take place in the first episode of the series. You know, where Shiro will get his servant.**

**Anyway, since Ilya is not included, I've been thinking about Rider. She looks cute. But I must satisfy the readers. So should it be a Naruto/Rider pairing? I'll make a poll about that.**

**Read and Review! I've gotten a few review in the last and I needed reviews badly. But I can't be picky.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	5. First Meeting

(Fuyuki High School Grounds, Night)

* * *

Rin and Naruto were walking at the track and field area, investigating a whereabouts of an enemy master. Suddenly, a yawn escaped the lips of our young clad.

"Hey Master, Why are we here again?" Naruto asked as he kept walking. "I could use a good battle by now…"

"How many times will I tell you? I sense a master in the area" Rin said in an irritated way. "It is best to eliminate all competition as quick as possible."

"Fine… " Naruto sighed as they kept on walking. Suddenly, a noise was heard somewhere nearby. Both got on their guard.

"They're here…" Rin whispered as an Entity jumped right in front of them, it was Lancer!

"Hmp, fancy meeting you here, Miss Rin, and the punk too!" Lancer said menacingly. Naruto smirked.

"Ha! You again, haven't you had enough beating that other time? Or should I beat you so badly that you won't be recognize by anyone?" Naruto said proudly

"Oh it's on little man, It's on!" Lancer said with a tick on his head, He went into position ready for battle. Meanwhile, Naruto was boiling in rage after hearing lancer's insult.

"It's on alright!" Naruto then charged at lancer.

And so round two begins, Lancer wasted no time blasting his spear at Naruto, but Naruto dodged it with ease, as if he's just toying Lancer. Both went into a standstill.

"Is that all?" Naruto said arrogantly as he swiped his nose.

But suddenly Naruto noticed droplets of blood spilled behind him. Naruto eyes widened. He turned around just to see a wounded Rin.

"Ha, what kind of servant are you? Pay attention to your master next time!" Lancer gave a loud laugh.

"Oh shit, Master!" Naruto yelled as he tried to tend to Rin.

"I'm alright… It's just a flesh wound…Finish the job like you did the last time" Rin said holding her wound. Naruto went into panic.

"Stay still ok?" He said as he put his hand around her wound. _'I have to thank Sakura- chan for this…' _He thought. Suddenly, green light enveloped Naruto hand, and slowly, Rin's bleeding stopped. Rin looked at Naruto in awe.

'_Impossible! How can an archer use a healing spell!?!? Is that even a spell? Just who is this guy?!?!'_ Rin thought. Lancer also has similar thought. But Lancer didn't waste anytime as he jumped in the air and dived at the two.

"Ha, I won't let you continue!" Lancer said as he tried stab the two.

"_He's fast!"_ Naruto thought as he picked up Rin and narrowly dodged his attack. Lancer screamed in frustration.

"Die!" Lancer yelled as he started to ready for his famous finisher

But suddenly a sound of tipped garbage cans ruined his form.

CLANG! "Oh shit! Ive had been found out… Run!" a voice came from that area which was a red haired guy wearing the school uniform where Rin was in. Lancer then stopped his phantasm.

"Tsk." Lancer sighed. "Sorry I'll finish this up later, it seems that my master is a cautious one, we'll finish this up later after I stabbed this guy nice and quickly!" Lancer said as he ran after the person that tipped the trashcans.

"No! We shouldn't let a person be involved, especially a civilian!" Rin said in panic. "Naru… I mean Archer let's go after him!"

"But master, your wound… You mustn't exert yourself…" Naruto said with a concerned tone

"I'm fine!" Rin said as she stried to stand up only to be falling to her knees again. Naruto sighed and offered a piggy back to Rin.

"C'mon I'll take you there." He said as he knelt down. Rin blushed as she hesitantly rode on his back..

"Fine, but just for a while until we arrived to where Lancer is…" She said as she blushed.

"Sure thing!" Naruto smiled as leaped from the scene.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the School corridors)

"Oh no, I must get away, who were those people and why was Rin there?" Shirou said but suddenly Lancer appeared.

"Boo!" Lancer said with a smirk. Shirou stumbled back In shock.

"I'm sorry but you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time" Lancer said as he stabbed Shirou at the Heart killing him

"Sorry person whose name I wasn't able to know…" Lancer said as Shirou bled to death

"I musn't die! Not here..." Shirou said as he lost consciousness

(Then Rin and Naruto catch up)

"No… we're too late…" She said as they approached the guy.

"Poor guy, I didn't even knew his name" Rin said as he looked as the boy's face

"I guess I don't have a choice…" Rin said as she picked a unique stone from her pocket. Naruto just watched the scene quietly.

Then Rin planted the stone in Shirou to revive him

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked

"Well he did save our live back there and uhm…" Rin said while blushing

"Haha you have the hots for him don't cha?" Naruto said

"No I don't! I think that he only deserves a second chance" Rin said reasoning her way out. _'And besides, I'm more interested in you than him…' _She thought as she blushed harder.

"Ok haha whatever just make it quick alright?" Naruto said

Rin then finished the incantation and both left the scene. Shirou awakens

"What, I'm alive?" Shirou said confused. "Hm... So she saved me"

Then Shirou got up and went home but someone was following him…

* * *

(At Shirou's house, Night)

"Ugh my head..." Shirou complained as he staggered going to his room. Suddenly a voice was heard behind him.

"Your head must really hurt so badly" Shirou eyes went wide as he turned around.

"Huh? No I can't be…" He murmured. There he saw Lancer again. "You again?" Shirou said.

"I don't know how'd you be alive after that stab, but It makes it more pleasurable killing you." Lancer said menacingly.

"Run!" Shirou ran towards the open area while dodging every attack thrown at him.

"No I can't die here!" Shirou said in panic as he dispiritingly dodged Lancer's Gae Bolg.

"Don't worry you won't" Naruto said as he jumped from Shirou's roof. Lancer stopped attacking him and looked at Naruto. "Sorry I'm late." He smiled at Shirou.

"Tsk. You just won't give up eh?" Lancer said annoyingly. "I'll finish you nice and good later, I'll just take out this boy nice and good." He said as he went past him and towards the frightened Shirou.

'_I'm really gonna die here? No, not again, I will not die here!!!'_ Shirou thought as the back of his palm glowed showing a symbolic sign and suddenly a magic circle formed in front of Shirou.

"Damn! I just got myself a new servant to toy with!" Lancer said with glee. And out came a beautiful maiden wearing a battle suit. He was about to charge in but suddenly a gush of wind came at him, he did blocked the blow… but barely.

"What was that?" Lancer asked as he saw the maiden right in from of him "So it was you" Lancer said with a smirk. "So what's your name? And what weapon do you handle?"

"Interesting… I too, want to know what class she is." Rin murmured.

'_Hey, Naruto!' _Kyuubi shouted out to Naruto.

'_What now?' _Naruto asked.

'_Use Your sage form, you may be able to see the invisible weapon she's holding, since you seemed to take it's invisibility from the essences around it.'_ Kyuubi said.

'_I what a great Idea! Thanks fuzzball!' _Naruto happily said. And all you hear there was the runting of the annoyed kyuubi.

"Hm I don't know it may be a sword, an axe or maybe a bow, I don't know" The maiden said. Naruto then activate his Sage mode. Rin noticed this. And was curious about his appearance.

"Archer, what happened to your eyes?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, this sage mode, I can look and sense what's the essences around me when I'm in this form. And currently I see a golden sword on the maiden's hand. It had the name of Excalibur? What's that?" He said in confusion.

Rin was shocked at what he said and looked at him in awe. _'He can see that?!?! He isn't supposed to be an archer class if he can do that! And a golden sword?! It's Saber, or King Arthur!'_

"Hmp, Whatever, I guess I'll settle this another time since there is many overseers and my master is a real coward, I'm pulling back and it is fair for a two on one fight right?" Lancer smirked then ran away.

"Hey come back here you coward!" Saber said as he tries to run after Lancer

While Shirou is still awed by the sight of what he saw…

"Let me explain" Rin said as she broke the silence

"She's your servant you're his master and you are now in a war… A war between 7 sorcerers and 7 servants for the holy grail…" Rin said with serious intent

"What? War? What have I gotten myself into…" Shirou said with a sigh.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hiya! Did you miss me? It was a long and hard 4 months of writer's block plus hard labor That I didn't have time for the next chapter, But still! You supported me until this chapter, I won't make any promises on the next since I'll be working overtime for I dunno,… many months? So don't expect much ok?

**And I may decide whether or not that the story will have a little… twist per say… but I'll keep on writing!!! So don't worry!**

**Again the disclaimer that was on the 1st chapter applies to all chapters ok? So don't com complaining to me that I owned those anime.**

**Well, that's all for now… And about beneath magic and power… I dunno if I could remember where the next chapter is in my laptop so I MAY be writing a new one so It'll take longer so… sorry for tjhose Beneath magic and Power fans…**

**Again… TTFN!!! O_o**


	6. Berserker meet Ninjah!

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Naruto nor Fate/Stay Night, ya hear? (A/n at bottom, important... but not that important)**

* * *

Naruto yawned for the umpteenth time that night. Rin had just explained to Shirou about their situation and went to a magician named Kirei Kotomine to elaborate further on the Holy Grail. Rin left for home afterwards. Rin questioningly looked at Naruto as they head home.

"What kind of spell did you use to heal me? I'm quite sure that I never heard that kind of spell before…" Naruto scratched his chin as he thought about his answer.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you…" Rin looked at him intensely.

"It's…. Magic." He said while smiling at her. Rin twitch in irritation and bonk his head hard.

" I'm serious! It's impossible for any class except caster to things you do! Don't make me use a command spell on you!" She said menacingly.

"Ok, ok! I'll spill! Geez, I swear you act like a princess or something…" He mumbled. "The thing is I'm-" He was cut off by a sound of sword clashing.

"I detect two figures fighting located on the intersection near the church… where we separated ways with that boy…" Naruto reported. Rin looked at the direction of the fight with narrowed eyes.

"Let's go to the location of the fight, but don't interfere… I want to see how Shirou would handle a servant." Rin said to Naruto as they head to the scene. "You still need to explain to me how can you do those skill later you hear!" She glared at Naruto briefly before looking forward.

Naruto sweat dropped at this. "Y- yes ma'am…"

* * *

(Near the scene of incident.)

Naruto and Rin landed on the roof of a house several block from the scene. Rin gasped.

"It can't be…" She whispered. Naruto looked at her questioningly.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"That's the servant Berserker… and her master must be… Illyasviel Von Einzbern…" Naruto whistled at that.

"That kid is a master? Damn, I wouldn't mind being a servant of the cutie given that she's a bit older…" Rin bonked Naruto in the head.

"Ow~ but I would rather stay with Rin- chan because she's more fun to tease!" Naruto smiled widely at her making her blush.

"B- baka…" She said as she faced quickly to the scene to cover her blush.

"Oh~ Saber is overpowered by Berserker by a lot! Are you sure you don't want me to help them?" He asked. Rin just shrugged in indifference.

"I'm sure." She said simply. Suddenly her opinion changed when Shirou took a fatal strike intended for Saber.

"That baka! He just threw away his life to save a servant! What is he thinking?" She shouted.

'_Damn… he gave up his life for a stupid but noble cause… that's good enough on my book!' _Naruto thought.

'_**Yeah… like someone I know…'**_ Kyuubi grumbled as he watched the scene. Naruto mentally glared at him.

'_Shut it Furball!' _ Naruto shot back.

'_**You insolent brat! I oughta put you down a peg or two!' **_Kyuubi growled but Naruto ignored it and focused on the situation.

"What's your command Master?" He said smiling, knowing the command she will give.

"Archer, assist that idiot down there!" She barked.

"Aye aye cap'n!" He said as he dashed to the scene.

Shirou was bleeding excessively after the strike by Berserker. Saber was covering him to protect. Illya yawned at this.

"This is getting boring, Berserker finish them!" She said as Berserker swung his club on the pair. Just as it is about hit, a kunai had hit his hand, Berserker looked where the kunai came from and there stood Naruto with his armed crossed and was smirking.

"Oy, pick on someone your own size!" Naruto said.

Illya looked at him questioningly. "Who are you?" She asked.

"The name's Archer, and I ask you step away from the pair!" He warned. Illya scowled briefly, and ordered his servant.

"Looks like we're outnumbered Berserker, although you can swat them like flies, I prefer to retreat now… It's way pass my bedtime and I need my beauty sleep." She said as her servant complied to her command. He put her on her lap and left. Illya waved her hand at the group.

"Good Night! Let's play again sometime!" She said gleefully as she disappeared to the darkness.

Naruto sighed in disappointment. "Damn, and I was hoping for a good fight…" He mumbled. Rin just arrived to the scene.

"Archer, report." She commanded.

"Apparently, the servant and it's master left due to being outnumbered two to one… although I think she's just bored and left." He grumbled at the last part. Rin just sighed.

Saber then spoke out. "I expressed my gratitude for saving us from him, but I must bring my master home..." She said as she looked at her master.

"Wait." Rin said making Saber stop. "Archer heal him." She ordered. Naruto looked at her surprised.

"Well don't just stand there, do what you have to do!" She barked out. Naruto snapped back to reality and went to the body.

Saber looked questioningly and shook her head. "Impossible, an Archer class can't heal-" She silenced by Rin that gestured her to look at Naruto.

Naruto kneeled at the boy, he chacked for pulsed and was surprised that there was still a pulse. He looked at the wound and found it was healing fast… but not as fast as Kyuubi. He quickly took out a blood pill and let him swallow it he then made some handseals and whispered his technique.

"**Ninpou: Mystical Palm Technique!"** Suddenly his glowed green and he proceeded to assist the tissue to heal.

Both girls stared in wonder as Shirou's wound to closed rapidly than before. A few minutes later, his wounds has closed completely.

"Impossible…" Whispered Saber as Naruto finished his healing, Rin nodded.

"I think so too, but he declared himself as archer when I first summoned him…" She replied. _'I think he's hiding something…'_

Naruto approached the girls with Shirou on his back. "Come on now, where's the gaki's house? Miss Saber lead the way." He said as he smiled at her. Saber nodded and moved, Naruto and Rin followed closely behind.

* * *

**A/N: Yo! Long time no write! I am back from my tour, and I brought a good news and a bad news to you people!**

**The good news is that I'll be updating this story weekly now, so expect a chapter next week. I'll also update some stories in my profile.**

**The Bad news is... well, The story: Beneath Magic and Power will not be updated this month... I forgot the plot of the story, and the anime Negima! itself... But not to worry, I'll update it as soon as the plot comes back to me.**

**Regarding the sudden change of Naruto's mentality... Well, I agree with some of my reviewers... He's too stupid in the previous chapter... So, let's just that he is slowly getting mature, yes?**

**Well, that's all... Maybe this saturday I'll update another story... Guess what's story is that? hahaha!**

**Read and Review People! ^^**


End file.
